Crush
Crush is a male changeling and one of the three mutants that Queen Chrysalis developed in order to invade Equestria. Once taken by Celestia's Royal Guard, he and his siblings were retrieved by Chrysalis. Personality He is very loyal to his queen. It is shown that he is short-tempered and impulsive, prefering to attack first and with the maximum force. Skills Crush, being a changeling, can shapeshift his physiology into any pony of his choosing and absorb the love of others as a source of food and strength. He also possess a lot of strengh and his body, having a carapace, can endure a lot of damage. Crush is so strong that he got close to get through Golden Paladin's barrier. Family Description in the Saga ''Finding True Love'' Crush and the other mutant Changelings were in their eggs, when Captain Star Shield takes them so Queen Chrysalis can invade Equestria, but Queen Chrysalis and her subjects pursue him and his guards to recover the eggs. Sending his guards to Equestria with the eggs, Star Shield faces Chrysalis and her Changelings, only to be captured. Star Knight and the Nine-Tailed Fox In "The Power of Seeing", Pandora locates Chrysalis' mutated eggs that were stolen from her by Star Shield. Later, she is seen receiving the chest where her mutated eggs is and orders the worker Changelings to start their developing process. In "The Fallen Griffon's Rebirth", Chrysalis announces to the Lord of Chaos that her mutants are ready. Then, Crush and his two mutated siblings fight Ulysses to proove their strengh to the Lord of Chaos. In "Star Knight's New Spell", he, Obsidia and Scorpio invaded Thicket with a group of Changelings in order to get to the Three Great Fairies Preparatory Academy. In the way, they meet Golden Paladin, Purple Smoke and Melody, who had come to stop them. Crush attacks Golden Paladin, but he uses his barrier to protect himself, however, Crush's strengh is such that starts to crack the barrier. So, in order to defeat him, Golden Paladin uses the power used on the shield to throw Crush against the other Changelings. When the other mutants are also defeated by the other two Generals, they retreat. In “The Capture of Two-Tails”, he and the other mutants help their queen to capture the Jinchuriki of Two-Tails. Crush attacks Gigi after she dodges almost completely unharmed Scorpio’s attack. Gigi then escapes by attacking both Crush and Scorpio, but Crush is left unharmed due to his shell. He and the others track her down and follow her to a cave, where Gigi prepares a trap for them, trapping them with her in a closed chamber. There, she turns into Two-Tails who fights Chrysalis and her mutants, throwing Crush against a wall. When he returns, Chrysalis had already defeated Gigi. They then take her to their new hive. In "The War Begins", Crush is present when the General of Chaos sends them to mobilize. In "The Bloody Swordsponies", Crush is seen leading the changelings against the Second Unit. In "The Promise of Victory", he try to ambush Obsidian Blade an a group of soldiers, but he ends up being captured. Appearances Legends: *Y - Appears and have an active role *N - Do not appears and is not mentioned directly by the characters. *B - Appears, but have a passive role or his or her appearance is implicit *M - Mentioned directly by the characters. References Category:Order and Chaos Saga Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Villains Category:Minor Villains Category:Changelings